1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soles for footwear and more particularly pertains to a new footwear sole that negates the inherent negative qualities of compressive EVA and urethane and provides for a more normal biomechanical function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soles for footwear is known in the prior art. More specifically, soles for footwear heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes footwear soles having layers with equal densities throughout which causes pathological foot problems such as acquired flat foot and atrophy of medial foot anatomy, i.e. medial band of the plantar fascia.